


lost woman

by diegosknives (eds_spagheds)



Series: tua character studies [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Badass Allison Hargreeves, Character Study, Kinda, Late Night Talk Show, Other, Pre-Canon, i wrote this in like 20 mins ok don't judge me, she ain't taking any of that misogynist shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eds_spagheds/pseuds/diegosknives
Summary: character study on allison based on a reaaaaally old tumblr post





	lost woman

**Author's Note:**

> i think i might end up working my way through the entire soundtrack with titles  
> (title from: lost woman by the yardbirds)

Allison loved press interviews. They were one of her favorite parts of her career, mainly because it was one of the few things that tied her back to being a kid. She and her brothers used to do tons of interviews for the Umbrella Academy and she just liked being able to hold onto those memories.

Press with her brothers, however, was very different. Where Allison was showered with compliments on her latest film as an adult, she used to have to dodge Luther and Diego’s shoving meant for each other. As much as she loved questions about her outfits and makeup, it brought a smile to her face to remember how she used to race Klaus to answer the vanity-related questions.

It had been years since she’d been asked any questions about the academy, largely because she’d explicitly used her power ages ago to stop interviewers from asking. She really didn’t miss it, but she couldn’t deny that every chance she got to think about threat time as kids made her smile a little bit.

She was on some late night talk show to promote her new film which was hitting theaters in just a few days. Her hair was loose and her makeup was done herself, just nude lipstick and some eyeliner. Her outfit was fresh off the runway from a very popular up-and-coming designer back home.

Home.

It had been months since California stopped feeling like home.

She missed the academy, as much as it pained her to say it. Some of the worst times of her life were a product of that godforsaken house. Still, she missed her family. She missed Vanya and her brothers. Hell, she didn’t even know where to find them if she ever wanted to see them again anyway.

Luther and Diego came to her wedding. She never even sent Klaus and Vanya invitations. Luther left for the moon a month after the wedding. Diego even brought a beautiful date, but didn’t stay longer than the ceremony. He didn’t even say hello.

She missed her family. Her new family was slowly falling apart and she needed her siblings now more than ever.

“Allison, have you read your sister's book yet?”

Book? Wait, how did anyone outside the academy know about Vanya? There had to be a mistake, there _had_ to be.

“Excuse me?”

The live audience chuckled and nerves filled her stomach.

“Your sister, Vanya Hargreeves. She wrote an autobiography. You haven’t heard about it?” God, the host was some clean-cut, pretentious asshole in a tailored suit and she wanted no part of this conversation.

“No, I can only imagine she didn’t tell anyone in our family she was writing about us,” she said simply, maintaining her composure despite the circumstances. So Vanya wrote about them all. Basically, her career was about to fall apart. “Now that I’m aware, though, I’m definitely going to pick up a copy to read on the upcoming press tour for my upcoming film, _Th-“_

“The same film where you did all of your own stunts?” The man asked. Allison pursed her lips, forcing out a smile. She _hated_ combat training as a kid, but being trained to do all of her own stunts made for a great headline. “I can only assume that’s what you learned growing up with all those brothers.”

The crowd laughed, making Allison’s blood boil. There were few types of interview questions she hated more than ones about her childhood. Questions like _that_ were number one on that list.

“You know what, yes, I learned just about everything I know about fighting from my brothers,” she smiled innocently. “The majority of the fighting I did at the academy was mainly a result of them.”

The host chuckled uncomfortably, expecting her answer to be a bit different.

“Luther was always too arrogant for his own good, and probably still is, but he’s been on the moon too long to tell. The number of times he took on more than he could fight off himself was too many to even begin to count. And Diego, he could barely speak a work without stuttering until he was fourteen. Every time we went out on missions, no one would take him seriously for it and, _personally_ , I didn’t like that,” she paused, a venomous bite to her words that threatened everyone in her presence to laugh at her.

She was _daring_ them.

“Oh, Klaus,” she paused chuckling to herself. “He really could rock a pair of heels and a skirt. Honestly, he was always better dressed than I ever was. For obvious reasons, people didn’t like that very much, namely our father. I actually got some pretty good practice out of him for that.” Everyone she could see through the bright stage lights looked horrified. She grinned. “Five, the genius that he was before he disappeared, had a doll given to him by Vanya when we were six that he lovingly named Dolores. Not a day went by where he didn’t carry that thing around in his pocket. Every time our father found out, he tried to get rid of it. The amount of acrobatics I learned climbing out every window of the house to dig it out of the dumpster in the alley beside the academy was pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.”

She knew her publicist would be calling her in any minute, but if she was being completely honest, she couldn’t really care less.

“And then there was Ben, who hated fighting more than any of us. Still, he was always the one Luther made do the dirty work on our missions. I got pretty good at just using my power to convince Luther to let the rest of us take people down instead.”

There was a shocked silence that filled the studio once she finished. Allison smirked smugly, folding her hands over her knee and looking straight at the nearest camera.

“I’m sorry if you thought that was going to go differently. Yes, my brothers could fight and they fought on my behalf enough times for me to. know how to fight just from watching, but you bet your ass I got my fair share of practice too.”

She picked up the skirt of her dress, standing from the chair.

“I’m sure Vanya made sure to include how shitty our family was, because it’s true and she had every right to do it. Still, what she might not have noticed through all of that was that we were always a team. We did our best to look out for each other and that has to count for something,” she finished sadly. She unclipped her microphone and tossed it onto the empty chair, walking right off the set without another word.

Maybe it was finally time to start looking for her family again, starting with her only sister.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i've been wanting to explore allison's character a bit more ever since i finished the show so, even though this is hella short, i hope y'all like it!! if you'd be interested in reading more pre-canon character study pieces like this, feel free to suggest which character i should do next!
> 
> also, i'm working on a little ben and klaus piece that should hopefully be up by friday or saturday, so keep an eye out!!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
